Schism-Another way
by Vi ChaN91312
Summary: Pengkhianatan bisa menyebabkan sebuah malapetaka. apa jadinya jika seseorang yang dulunya penuh kehangatan dan diterangi cahaya, kini berubah diselimuti kegelapan dan dinginnya perasaan sendiri? akankah ia merubah jalan hidupnya dan menempuh jalan kegelapan yang akan ia sesali? RnR penyelesaian alternatif yang tidak ada di Schism yang satu lagi...(penyelesaian yang pendek)


Disclaimer; Yu Gi Oh! Adalah milik Kazuki Takahasi

No Pairing! Jalan cerita yang benar-benar berbeda dari cerita Schism yang sedang saya tulis. Ini hanya ide iseng yang tiba-tiba muncul tentang bagaimana respon Yugi terhadap permasalahan yang sama, tapi apa bila…..jiwanya sudah tertelan kegelapan. Hampir seluruh paragraf permulaan dari chapter 1 _schism_ yang asli (yang sedang saya tulis) aka nada di sini, jadi bisa anda baca ulang atau anda skip sampai menemukan tanda **..** Dan sekali lagi maafkan atas ide gila dan gaje saya hehe…

_**Schism-**__** another way**_

**Let's see if you like the felt of betrayal**

Yugi P.O.V

Cahaya matahari mulai menyerbu masuk dan menerangi kamarku. Suara alarm dan kicauan burung di luar sana mulai membangunkanku dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Mata amesthy-ku yang tidak memancarkan cahaya kehidupan ini mulai terbuka dengan perlahan, dan tubuhku mulai menyingkapkan selimut yang menjadi penghangat tubuhku malam itu dan melipatnya. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan mulai merapikan kamar, sambil merenungi dan menyayangkan waktu tidurku yang sudah berakhir hari itu. Tidur yang merupakan hal yang paling indah yang bisa kulakukan, sebab di dalam mimpi, aku memiliki banyak teman yang sangat berarti dan kami tidak terpisahkan. Tidur adalah saat di mana aku bisa melupakan segala kesedihan dan beban berat yang kuhadapi. Tidur adalah di mana aku bisa lari dari kenyataan pahit yang terjadi saat ini.

Kalian pasti berpikir. Kenapa aku harus menganggap bahwa tidur adalah pelarianku dari hidupku, padahal aku memiliki sekelompok teman yang menjadi kebanggaanku, yang setia berada di sampingku apapun yang terjadi? Itu memang benar, mereka adalah temanku yang paling kupercaya dan tidak pernah meninggalkan aku. Mereka memang temanku, tapi itu _dulu._

Aku memang masih menganggap dan berharap bahwa kami adalah teman yang akrab seperti dulu, namun mungkin itu hanyalah keinginanku seorang diri. Mereka memang tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi dari tindakannya, aku tau. Mereka telah memilih diriku yang satu lagi, dibandingkan aku. Apa yang telah kuperbuat? Apakah dengan adanya diriku yang satu lagi, aku tidak berharga? Memang aku mendapatkan teman, karena aku meminta pada Millenium puzzle yang telah kuselesaikan. Memang diriku yang satu lagi-lah yang telah berhasil menjadi raja _game_. Memang dialah yang menyelamatkan kami saat kami terancam menjadi boneka selamanya saat Millenium ring menguasai Ryou-kun. Dialah yang mengalahkan Pegasus-san dan berkat itu mata Shizuka-chan bisa sembuh. Dialah yang mengalahkan Malik yang dikuasai oleh kehendak jahat dari Millenium Rod. Dan dialah raja yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi apa karena itu, teman-temanku memilih dia? Apa ini adil? Aku sekarang merasa bahwa aku sangat buruk, karena selain tidak bisa apa-apa, secara tidak langsung aku malah menyalahkan keberadaan diriku yang satu lagi. Secara tidak langsung aku tidak mensyukuri bahwa dirinya bisa berada di tengah-tengah kami. Di tengah-tengah mereka.

Aku senang bahwa ia masih tetap berada di dunia ini dan membuat teman-teman tersenyum dan bahagia. Tapi apakah aku salah, jika bersedih karena di tinggal?

Akhir dari pertarungan aku dan pharaoh, dimenangkan olehku. Oleh sebab itu, Pharaoh dapat kembali ke alam bazrah. Kami memang senang ia bisa bebas dan kembali ke alam bazrah dan beristirahat dengan tenang, namun kesedihan kami dan kuatnya ikatan kami semua yang tidak ingin terpisahkan lebih kuat dari itu, dank arena Pharaoh sendiri ingin tetap bersama kami, entah bagaimana, pintu Alam bazrah tertutup, dan diriku yang satu lagi muncul dengan tubuhnya sendiri, namun ia tidak mendapatkan perawakan sang pharaoh, ia mendapat wujud nyata selama ia menjadi yami-ku.

Selama berbulan-bulan setelah itu, diriku yang satu lagi, yang kini kami panggil Yami atau Atem, tinggal di game shop bersama diriku dan Jii-chan. Kami sering membantu Jii-chan dan sering memainkan game bersama. Ia bahkan pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengan kami. Awalnya semua itu indah, kami berlima sering bermain bersama seperti dulu. Namun lama kelamaan semua itu berubah. Perasaan Anzu makin terlihat, ia terus menatap dan member perhatian pada diriku yang satu lagi. Hal itu membuatku sedikit cemburu, tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya selama Anzu dan diriku yang satu lagi bahagia. Jounouchi-kun sangat menganggumi dia, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu untuk berduel dan Jou sering bersamanya untuk belajar memperkuat decknya. Shizuka-chan pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan kami, oleh sebab itu, di mana ada Jounouchi-kun, ada Shizuka-chan, di mana ada Shizuka-chan, ada Honda-kun. Begitulah.

Awalnya semua terasa normal. Namun makin lama, semua seperti tidak menganggapku ada. Aku sering melihat Jounouchi-kun dan Anzu jalan bertiga dengan sang Pharaoh. Mereka sering berkeliling kota sehabis sekolah tanpa mengajakku. Honda-kun sedang mabuk kepayang dengan Shizuka-chan, ia tidak begitu memperdulikan sekelilingnya dan hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan Shizuka-chan. Semakin jauh mereka, semakin aku merasa kembali seperti dulu. Kecil, sendiri, tidak berguna, dan bukan siapa-siapa. Dan semakin hari, makin banyak anak-anak yang membuli aku. Mereka tidak lagi mengakui aku sebagai raja game, karena gelar itu adalah milik diriku yang satu lagi. Setiap aku dibuli, Jounouchi-kun tidak datang untuk membelaku. Anzu tidak sekalipun membentak anak-anak yang mengerjaiku itu. Honda-kun tidak pernah melihat keadaanku. Mereka sudah tidak menyadari segala hal yang terjadi pada diriku.

"Jounouchi-kun, bagaimana kalau sesekali kita berduel?" kataku berusaha untuk tetap berkomunikasi dengannya.

"Maaf Yug, aku ingin berusaha mengalahkan Atem dulu sekarang!" katanya. Diriku yang satu lagi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya diam sambil melihat-lihat kartu deck miliknya.

Mereka masih meresponku, itu saja sudah membuatku senang. Tapi komunikasi kami lama-lama terputus. Dan hatiku sakit saat lagi-lagi aku melihat mereka pergi tanpa diriku.

Sudah berbulan-bulan aku berusaha mengajak mereka pergi bermain atau belajar bersama, tapi semua penolakkan yang kuterima. Aku semakin dibuli oleh para anak berandal, dan tidak seorangpun dari mereka menyadarinya. Bahkan belakangan ini, setiap aku pulang sendirian ke rumah, beberapa preman datang dan memerasku serta menerorku. Aku sangat lelah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jii-chan memberikan aku beberapa tiket untuk pergi ke amusement-park. Aku sangat senang dan tidak sabar untuk mengajak semuanya untuk pergi. Jadi keesokan harinya, aku mulai menanyai mereka satu persatu.

"Jounouchi-kun, ayo kita main ke Amusement-park, sudah lama kita tidak bermain bersama!" ajakku dengan semangat.

"Jangan sekarang, Yug, aku sedang konsentrasi menyusun deck baruku."

"Tapi…kita kan sudah lama ti-" kata-kataku dipotong oleh helaan nafas dan sebuah jawaban tidak bersahabat.

"Kau tau Yug? Konsentrasiku hilang! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku ingin fokus untuk berlatih dengan Atem menjadi Duelist kuat saat ini! Bukannya bermain denganmu!" ucapan Jou menusuk hatiku. Apa aku segitu menganggunya? Dengan perasaan berat, aku pergi meninggalkannya yang sedang serius menatapi kartu-kartu ditangannya.

"Anzu!" panggilku saat keluar dari kelas. Aku melihat Anzu sedang berjalan di lorong, mungkin ia mau pergi bermain, jadi aku memanggilnya dan berlari ke arahnya saat ia menengokkan kepala.

"Kau mau pergi ke taman bermain?" aku bertanya dengan senyum, sambil berharap bahwa ia akan mau bermain bersamaku.

"Maaf Yugi…aku tidak…"

"Sekali ini saja Anzu!"

"tidak Yugi."

"Kumohon…"

"Yugi, kau harus tau, kau itu mengganggu! Kau selalu muncul kapan pun dan mengajak kami bermain saat kami punya sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk di kerjakan! Bisakah kau memberikan aku privacy!? Aku bukan baby-sittermu! Aku punya sesuatu yang lain untuk kuperhatikan! Dan dia lebih penting darimu!" bentakan dari teman keduaku ini membuatku makin terpuruk. Aku tau siapa 'dia' yang ia maksud. Aku hanya menunduk dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak memperdulikan Anzu yang menyebutkan namaku dengan pelan seakan menyesali apa yang ia katakana, saat aku berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku yakin ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu, tapi mengetahui kebenaran ternyata sangatlah menyakitkan.

Aku berjalan perlahan dan berharap menemukan Honda-kun, saat aku melihatnya di lapangan, aku mulai memanggil namanya, namun ia seakan tidak dengar dan tetap bercanda dengan Shizuka-chan. Berasumsi bahwa aku tidak akan digubris olehnya, aku meninggalkan sekolah. Lagi-lagi sekelompok berandal menarik bajuku ke arah gang sempit dan mulai memintai uang padaku.

"A-aku tidak punya. Kalian sudah mengambil semuanya kemarin." Jawabku lemah.

"tidak berguna!" mereka mulai menghajarku. Dua orang memegangi kedua lenganku, sedangkan yang seorang lagi mulai meninju wajahku dan menendang ulu hatiku. Mereka mulai menjambak rambutku dan menendang perutku. Terakhir mereka membanting tubuhku kea rah tumpukan sampah dan menendangku lagi. Setelah puas, mereka meludahiku dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tubuhku sudah tidak bisa digerakkan dan semua terasa mati rasa. Sambil mempertahankan kesadaran, aku melihat lagi-lagi Diriku yang satu lagi sedang berjalan bersama Anzu dan Jounouchi-kun sambil tertawa. Hatiku sangat sakit melihat itu. Dulu, entah bagaimanapun caranya, mereka tau kalau aku sedang tersiksa dan datang menolongku kapan saja. Kini, bahkan mereka sudah menolakku untuk jadi bagian dari mereka.

Dengan sisa kekuatanku, aku mulai bangkit berdiri dan menggunakan dinding sebagai penopang badan dan berhasil pulang ke rumah.

**..**

Sakit. Jiwa, raga, dan mentalku sangatlah sakit. Aku merasa kegelapan mulai menyelimuti aku. Aku bukanlah _hikari_ yang bisa selalu tersenyum menerima semua keadaan. Aku bukanlah Cahaya yang bisa selalu terang dalam kesendirian! Aku manusia biasa! Aku bisa merasa capek, lelah, dan marah!

Apa salahku sehingga mereka meninggalkan aku? Apa yang telah kuperbuat sehingga mereka tega menelantarkan aku? Salahkah aku saat aku mengharapkan Diriku yang satu lagi tetap di dunia? Salahkah aku saat aku merasa luar bahagia saat mengetahui ia bisa tinggal? Salahkah aku jika INGIN bersama-sama dengan Yamiku beserta teman-temanku?

Mereka menganggap aku apa di mata mereka?

Hatiku remuk. Hatiku hancur. Pikiranku serasa diselimuti kegelapan. Sebuah akal sehat telah tertutup oleh kabut kebencian dan perasaan pengkhianatan. Aku yang dulu tidak ada lagi. Cahaya dalam diriku telah padam, bersamaan dengan pekatnya dominasi sebuah kegelapan yang harusnya sudah mengambil wujud lain yang bukan dalam diriku. Namun apa kini keseimbangan antara Cahaya dan Kegelapan masih ada? Aku tidak tahu dan tidak perduli. Aku sudah muak dianggap sebagai sebuah cahaya yang hanya sebagai status, padahal cahaya tersebut di buang dan dibiarkan sirna.

Cukup. Cukup. Cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Mereka menawarkan sebuah perpisahan? Akan kuberikan salam perpisahan yang manis untuk mereka.

**.**

Pagi sudah datang, dan entah cuaca mengejek atau mendukungku. Cuaca hari ini tidak sebaik biasanya. Di luar sangat mendung. Aku bangun tanpa perasaan apapun dan mulai bersiap ke sekolah. Aku sudah membuang seluruh perasaanku kemarin, tapi ada sesuatu yang memberontak dalam diriku.

Aku turun ke bawah untuk sarapan, dan menyadari bahwa Yami mungkin sudah berangkat sekolah duluan. Jii-chan menanyakan keadaanku karena ia menyadari beberapa lebam di wajahku, ia juga mengatakan ia memiliki firasat buruk hari ini tapi entah apa. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Firasat Jii-chan memang hebat. Tapi tenanglah Jii-chan, firasat buruk itu tidak akan menimpamu, itu hanyalah pertanda dari 'firasat baik' untukku.

Setelah selesai sarapan, aku berangkat ke sekolah. Saat di tengah perjalanan, air hujan mulai menetes perlahan dan lama-lama menjadi cukup deras. Situasi mencekam dan gelap yang biasanya tidak kusukai, tapi entah kenapa hari ini, hujan dan angin dingin yang menerpa tubuhku ini, membuatku merasa sangat senang. Hati yang dulunya hangat telah berubah menjadi sedingin es.

Setelah menikmati perasaan dingin yang menerpaku selama perjalanan, akhirnya aku sampai ke sekolah. Aku sedikit telat, tapi melihat keadaan kelas yang cukup ramai, kupikir mungkin jam pelajaran pertama kosong. Aku mulai meletakkan tasku dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengelap kepalaku.

"uhm….Yugi…." sebuah suara membuatku mengalihkan pandangan pada sumber suara yang memanggil namaku itu.

"Ada apa, Anzu?" kataku sambil tersenyum setengah hati.

"Aku…ingin minta ma-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Anzu. Tidak apa-apa…." Kataku sambil mempertahankan senyumku.

"sungguh? Aku sudah melukaimu…" minta maaf pun, dengan mengetahui hatimu yang sebenarnya kemarin, sudah membuatku muak.

"Ya, oh ya, kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan'kan? Aku mau minta tolong." Sahutku, sebuah ide telah muncul di benakku.

"ya, apa saja, Yugi!" jawabnya sambil memancarkan sebuah harapan. Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Harapan itu akan segera sirna.

"Datanglah ke gudang di gedung lama di pinggir kota, bersama yang lainnya. Aku ingin bermain bersama, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya!" jawabku ria. Ia hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi, mungkin untuk memberitahu yang lain.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, aku meninggalkan sekolah dan pergi untuk mempersiapkan permainan yang akan kumainkan bersama teman-temanku!

Dan tepat saat aku selesai menyiapkannya, suara pintu gudang yang cukup luas ini terbuka. Awalnya _teman-temanku_ masuk sambil melihat ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari keberadaanku sepertinya. Tapi mata mereka terbelalak horror, saat bunyi suara nafas tersengal-sengal, dan bunyi berisik mesin serta bunyi yang tidak enak didengar yang lainnya terdengar. Juga saat menyaksikan persiapan permainan yang telah kusiapkan, apalagi ketika, sebuah borgol terpasang pada kaki mereka secara otomatis.

"Apa-apaan ini, Yugi!" kata Honda-kun dan Jounouchi-kun bersamaan, sepertinya mereka berhasil mengetahui keberadaanku, yakni bersembunyi di langit-langit dengan berpijak pada besi-besi yang tergantung dengan kuat.

"_It's time for Game."_

Seiringan dengan perkataan yang kuucapkan selesai, rantai yang mengikat kaki Anzu dan Honda-kun menarik kaki mereka ke atas, sehingga tubuh mereka terangkat ke udara dan kepala mereka berada di bawah.

"Peraturannya sangat mudah. Kalian harus menebak kartu apa yang sedang kupegang. Setiap kali kalian salah, teman kalian akan terancam bahaya." Kataku dingin. Aku menjentikkan jari, dan pecahan-pecahan kaca mulai terlempar ke arah Anzu.

"AAAHH!"

"Sebagai contoh jika kalian salah." Aku kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman iblis.

"Yugi! Jangan main-main! Apa yang kau lakukan pada temanmu sendiri!?" Jounouchi mulai kehilangan kesabaran, sementara Yami masih tidak berkutik.

"Mari kita lihat, teman yang mana yang masih tersisa saat permainan ini berakhir. Pharaoh, berdirilah di dekat pintu. Ini giliran Jounouchi bermain." Yami sedikit tersentak saat aku memanggilnya Pharaoh. Awalnya, mengetahui bahaya yang akan datang, ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, namun dengan sorot tatapan yang kuberikan padanya, ia tau aku serius dan berjalan ke tempat yang kuminta. Begitu ia menempati posisinya, sebuah jeruji turun memerangkapnya. Sehingga ia takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melihat. Melihat aku menghancurkan _temannya_ yang dulu adalah _temanku_.

"nah, mari kita mulai. Tebaklah kartu pertama yang kupegang, Jounouchi-kun."

Ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Keringat mulai bercucuran membasahi wajah serta tubuhnya. Kemudian ia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"King…Spade." Aku tersenyum mengejek mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau lolos untuk yang satu ini, Jounouchi-kun." Kataku sambil melanjutkan pada kartu kedua, sayangnya, semakin lama, tebakan Jounouchi-kun banyak yang meleset. Aku sudah melemparkan banyak hukuman pada tubuh kedua teman lainnya, bahkan sudah melepaskan anjing pemburu di bawah Honda dan menyulit api di sekitar anzu. Panasnya api membuat rantai yang using itu hancur sehingga sekarang tubuh Anzu tergeletak di tengah bara api, dan tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia menjadi daging panggang.

Jounouchi-kun mulai mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Yami masih berusaha meyakinkan aku bahwa ini adalah tindakan yang salah. Aku tidak perduli dan melanjutkan permainan. Tapi semakin lama, mendengar jeritan kesakitan dan frustasi mereka, aku merasakan sebuah tekanan dalam diriku. Aku berusaha membuang perasaan itu hingga kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku mulai merasa sesuatu salah dalam diriku. Aku mulai pusing dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah gergaji mesin yang ada di dekatku, beruntungnya benda itu tidak jatuh ke atas Jounouchi-kun atau yang lainnya.

Jounouchi-kun secepat kilat memutuskan rantai yang mengikat kaki Honda-kun dengan gergaji mesin yang ia temukan, lalu segera menghadapi anjing-anjing ganas yang tadi kulepas. Anjing-anjing itu mulai mengigiti Jounouch-kun dan Honda-kun tanpa ampun. Meski berkali-kali Jounouchi-kun melawan dan menghajar mereka, mereka tetap kembali. Api semakin membesar dan memerangkap Anzu yang sekarang sudah tergeletak di tanah. Sang Pharaoh masih sekuat tenaga mencengkram jeruji besi yang memanas, agar bisa keluar dari sana untuk menolong sahabat-sahabatnya meski tangannya mulai melepuh dan berdarah.

Apa?

Apa ini?

Apa yang terjadi?

Mataku seolah terbuka mendadak. Hatiku terasa sesak mendadak. Aku seperti tersadar dari kegelapan.

Apa yang kulakukan?

Apa dengan melihat teman-temanku menjadi korban aku akan senang? Apa dengan melihat ini aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu? Ini tidak benar!

Sesaat setelah aku mampu berpikir jernih, sesuatu dalam hatiku seakan pecah. Sebuah teriakan terdengar di kepalaku dan aku tau apa itu. Kegelapan dalam hatiku. Kegelapan yang mengunci semua akal sehatku. Sekarang aku sedang berusaha membuangnya dan menguncinya. Suara tersebut mengutukiku dan mulai menghujatku. Kekuatan kegelapan dalam diriku ingin mengambil kontrol akan pikiranku lagi dan membuat kepalaku serasa pecah. Mungkin aku akan mati atau gila karena ini, tapi yang terpenting aku harus menyelamatkan teman-teman yang telah kutempatkan dalam bahaya akibat pikiran jahatku itu!

Aku sekuat tenaga melawan rasa sakit yang ada dalam kepalaku, aku mulai menggerakan tuas yang menjadi kunci jeruji yang mengunci diriku yang satu lagi tapi tuas tersebut rusak. Menyadari hal itu, aku membanting tubuhku sendiri ke arah tumpukan kardus di bawah sana. Tapi tubuhku terluka akibat banyaknya pecahan kaca yang berserakan di sana. Dengan melawan perasaan sakit pada kepalaku dan tubuhku, aku berusaha mengambil air secukupnya dan mulai berusaha menerobos panasnya api. Yami menatapku tidak percaya dan mulai meneriakkan namaku tapi tidak kupedulikan. Ia dalam posisi yang cukup aman dan aku harus menyelamatkan Anzu dulu.

Aku membiarkan tubuhku terbakar oleh panasnya api yang telah kubuat itu, dan menerobos dinding api tersebut sehingga aku bisa ke tempat Anzu. Setelah berhasil menerobos dinding itu, aku tercekat karena melihat sekujur tubuh Anzu yang mulai memerah karena suhu yang panas, serta luka-luka yang ia terima dari kekejaman diriku.

Mata Ameshty-ku mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Tidak kusangka aku akan membuat orang yang kusayangi menerima kekejaman seperti ini, apalagi yang melakukan ini adalah diriku sendiri. Aku mulai menghampiri dirinya dan membasahinya dengan seember air yang kubawa dari pojok ruangan tadi, dengan ini, bahkan jika menerobos api, Anzu tidak akan menerima luka bakar serius. Beban tubuh Anzu yang sekarang ada di punggungku membuat pecahan-pecahan kaca kecil yang masih menempel semakin menusuk tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa mengeram kesakitan, tapi tetap berjalan.

Begitu keluar dari api, aku segera mengambil gergaji kecil untuk memotong kayu yang tergeletak di sana, dan mulai menggeseknya pada jeruji tempat Yami kutawan. Tanpa memedulikan gesekan dari gergaji membuat tanganku terluka, aku berusaha membuka jeruji itu sedikit demi sedikit. Yami mulai protes dan besi keras agar aku menghentikannya, tapi tidak kugubris.

Setelah aku berhasil mengeluarkan Yami, ia segera menarik tanganku dan melihat luka pada telapak tanganku. Tapi aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengeluh dan mendorong Yami menjauh.

"Jaga Anzu." Hanya itu ucapanku.

Lalu aku segera berlari dengan membawa sepotong kayu yang terbakar Api ke arah Jounouchi-kun dan Honda-kun yang sudah pingsan dan dikelilingi Anjing-anjing ganas. Anjing-anjing tersebut mulai menyerangku dan dengan sekuat tenaga aku bertahan. Yami tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena Anzu sekarang harus ia lindungi, tapi beberapa kali ia sempat bangkit dan bersiap membantukku, namun kularang.

Akhirnya aku berhasil menyulut api ke perut anjing tersebut dan menakuti anjing lainnya, sehingga mereka kabur terbirit-birit. Aku lelah dan kehabisan tenaga. Aku kehabisan cukup banyak darah dan kepalaku sempat terbentur karena menjatuhkan diri dari tempat tinggi. Pikiran jahatku telah menghilang bersamaan saat aku berusaha menolong teman-temanku. Ya. Teman-temanku. Kata itu membuatku tersenyum dan membuatku sangat bahagia. Aku pun memejamkan mata. Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah, Diriku yang satu lagi sedang berlari ke arahku sambil meneriakkan kata 'Aibou'.

**.**

Hangat. Nyaman. Apa aku sudah mati?

Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan. Aku belum mati. Ini adalah kamarku. Apa semua kekejamanku hanya mimpi? Aku mulai membangkitkan tubuhku dan merintih kesakitan. Kepalaku ternyata diperban dan sekujur tubuhku dipenuhi luka. Jadi itu bukan mimpi? Aku menghela nafas? Bagaimana aku menghadapi Yami dan yang lainnya setelah ini? Aku nyaris membunuh mereka….hanya karena merasa ditinggal….yang itu adalah hak mereka memang jika ingin meninggalkan aku.

Tanpa terasa air mata mulai membasahi mulai menyembunyikan wajahku diantara lututku yang kurapatkan ke dadaku. Hatiku sakit saat mereka menjauhiku. Tapi kini jauh lebih sakit saat aku tahu aku berusaha menyakiti mereka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan hangat mengusap kepalaku. Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat Yami di hadapanku, serta Jounouchi-kun dan yang lainnya.

"Maafkan aku, Aibou, aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa tanpa sadar kami menjauhimu…"

"Aku juga Yug, aku merasa sangat bodoh dan jahat…" tambah Jounouchi.

"Maafkan aku juga, Yugi…aku telah menyakiti hatimu…." Anzu ikut berkata

"Aku juga, minta maaf karena sudah tidak pernah memperdulikanmu,Yugi.." timpal Honda.

"Tapi….aku sudah mencelakai kalian!" protesku. Tapi Yami menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku yakin ada kehendak lain yang mengendalikan pikiranmu saat itu, Aibou, kami telah menyaksikan sendiri sesuatu yang lain di matamu saat itu, dan bagaimana keras kau berjuang untuk mengalahkan itu.

Air mataku semakin deras. Bagaimana mungkin setelah apa yang kuperbuat, merekalah yang masih meminta maaf padaku. Perasaanku begitu sesak sekaligus lega. Ditengah tangisku, aku merasa mereka semua satu persatu mulai memelukku sehingga aku merasakan kehangatan yang teramat sangat dalam hatiku. Tanpa sadar….aku tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

End…..don't flame! RnR please

Maaf kalau ceritanya teramat aneh atau maksa ya ^^;


End file.
